The Dealer
by WolfScale3857
Summary: Bella was jumping off the cliff when a mysterious stranger offered her a choice. Die with misery or become a Dealer of Death. Obviously she chose to become a Death Dealer. But what happens when she has to give the choice 40 years later, to one who wasnt necassarily her best friend in high school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**I hope you all like my knew fanfiction! Read and review and I'll answer all your questions. This is just a twilight fanfiction not anything else.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was at the edge of the cliff, ready to jump. I could hear _him _calling me, but he was just a hallucination. I tensed slightly when his voice disappeared and grew frantic when I looked around. He was gone.

A blessing.

A curse.

Both sides of me battled as to what his leaving meant. A blessing because I would no longer have him pestering me about doing what I want. A curse because he was gone. There were no more words needed.

I was panicking on the inside but I forced myself to stay calm. I found comfort in the fact that I would meet his golden eyes again, once I jumped.

I leaned over the edge precariously, feeling slightly nauseous at what I was going to do.

_Maybe I should wait for Jake…_

_No! I must see him! Only once. Just once…_

My inner self was at war again and I could barely take it anymore. I took a few steps back. I was hopping on the balls of my feet, getting the blood rushing through my veins.

I wasn't aware that there was a small layer of smoke clustering around my feet. I wasn't aware that my life was about to change for forever. That the rest of my life would be taken from me.

I ran forward, my bare feet pressing into the Earth and my breath coming in short breaths. I leaped forward. I pulled my arms above my head. But as I twisted downwards in midair about to face the water, I felt a tugging sensation in my abdomen.

Suddenly, I felt my body being lurched backwards and I landed on my back on the soft turf. My breath whooshed out of me and I clutched my stomach, my face pressing into the wet grass.

From my point of view on the ground I saw a pair of perfect tan feet surrounded in a thick smoke. I raised my head up slowly.

The person in front of me was prettier than any vampire I had ever seen. He had the thick smoke rolling from him in waves from a black hood that was tied around his neck. He was donned in all black. His clothes were shrouded by the hood and his hair reminded me of Emmett's with the angelic, brown curls.

But his face was entrancing. It captured me like Edward's never had. His eyes were almond shaped and rimmed with red, like He was on the verge of crying. Which I was not okay with. Angel's aren't supposed to cry. His pupils weren't really a specific color had the strange smoke filled in them. His face was saintly. Perfect. His lips were pale and thin. It showed that the creature wasn't really perfect.

His lips spread into a small smile. Not a pity smile but more wondering and slight amusement. Then He spoke.

"Hello partner." His voice was silky and luring, I felt myself sway to the undertone it gave off.

He reached a large hand out to me from under his cloak. I immediately felt embarrassed. Here I was on the ground, ogling an angel. Well, more like a dark angel. My cheeks flamed as I took his hand hesitantly.

"You are beautiful you know." I couldn't believe that an angel just called ME pretty. He chuckled at my incredulous look. I marveled at the sound. It was deep and husky. Not like Edward's dainty bell noises. I felt immediately at home. Safe.

I looked into his smoky eyes.

"What are you?" He tensed slightly and sighed.

"What do you see of me?" His voice was bored but slightly interested in what I was about to say.

"You're beautiful." I replied honestly not knowing what else to say.

"I know." He said, smiling sadly. "Describe me. Can you see my face?"

"Yes?" I was questioning this guy's sanity but also questioning mine. There was smoke coming off of his hood for God's sake! "Your eyes are almond shaped and rimmed with red. But your pupils are strange. They seem to have some kind of smoke in them. The same smoke that is rolling off your cloak at this very moment."

He smiled a heart stuttering grin at me. Then he frowned and his eyes met mine. I hated the expression in them. Pity.

"I have to give you a choice Bella."

"How do you know my-?"

"That's not important now. You have a choice between a half-life, or death." I was confused now. Immensely. Who the hell is this guy? God? How can he give me a choice between "life and death"?

"Who the hell are you?" He smiled a bit at my rough language.

"My name is Daniel **(Sorry! His name is Daniel! I hate making mistakes;P)**." He paused as if to gauge my reaction.

"Nice name." He grinned but his face turned serious once more.

"I am a Dealer of Death. A Death Dealer." I frowned. Vampires are slightly stranger than a measly "Death Dealer".

"What's that?"

"A Death Dealer gives people options. Or not. I decide the death of certain "bad" individuals. And I sense the best death for the best. But then there are others. The others aren't the best people in world but they could be if they're put in better situations. Those people I give personal choices. They can die a death in their misery, or they can join the Dealers." I was stunned. Where the hell have these people been hiding?

"What type of person am I?" He smiled slightly.

"Each Dealer has another half. More like a mate in vampire terms. You, Bella, are my mate."

I was stunned once again. This beautiful man, was meant for me.

"You are one of the "others" as I've put it."

"You and I?" He gave me a small but blinding smile in return.

"Really?" His expression faltered into downfall.

"Well you can always choose to be a Dealer and ignore me but I thought it would be best to tell you now for a little bit more persuasion…" I smiled a bit. He was cute when he rambled. I looked into his eyes.

"You are giving me a choice to spend eternity with you or to die?" He nodded slightly. Biting his lip in nervousness. "I choose to spend eternity with you."

His smile was blinding and I tried to match it. His eyes glazed over for a minute and I chuckled, bringing him back to reality.

He took my face in with his serious expression again.

"Now that you've chosen to become a Death Dealer, you must be enveloped in the spirit of Death." I frowned but nodded. He smiled a bit and rested his firm, warm hands on my shoulders. They were slightly colder than the normal 98.6 but that didn't matter because warmth spread through my body at his touch.

"By the power invested in me by the spirit of Death I permit Isabella Marie Swan to join in the brotherhood of the Grimm and be enveloped in the smoke of the Dead."

The smoke rolling of Daniel's hood turned white, as did his hood. The now white smoke clouded at his feet and rolled up his body. It clouded around his arms and then it shrouded me.

And instead of everything fading to black, it faded to white.

* * *

**Did you all like it? Hate it? Don't care about it and never want me to update it again? Let me know! I'm tough I can take criticism:)**

**Love You Guys!**

_**KC**_

_**PS. I made a few mistakes because I was deciding if Daniel was going to be a girl or a boy and if his name was going to be Derek or Daniel. His name is Daniel because I already used Derek for another story. Sorry guys! Please Review though! Tell me if I made any more mistakes:P**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!:) **

**I would like to thank everyone who commented on the first chapter of Dealers! That is:**

**PillowLover**

**lochnessmonster911**

**and 2 Guests:)**

**Thanks guys I love ya! Enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

I have been a Dealer for 40 years now.

I have seen a lot of death.

After my body consumed the spirit of death, it was kinda like being a vampire. All of my senses were heightened but I could teleport instead of use speed. I was beautiful. But I could never know. You see, Dealers are similar to the "Hollywood Vampire" because we don't show up in mirrors or pictures. That's an upside. If someone saw us they would undoubtedly want to take a picture. To me, I resemble an angel, minus the wings. My previous beauty was enhanced. According to Daniel I have daring, arching eyebrows and long, sexy eyelashes. My lips are naturally red and I have white, smoke filled eyes. To him at least. Humans see us as gorgeous, but we have a death edge to us.

It was Daniel's time 5 years ago. I had spent 35 years by his side and as his companion, his wife.

We couldn't legally be husband and wife because of the smoke that rolls off our cloaks that we are forever bound to. And our enchanting beauty. We would scare off the humans even though their instincts say to embrace us, they would run like herded sheep.

When I became a Dealer I could see Daniel as the Dealer side of him as he could see me. Dealers can see each other with white cloaks instead of black and a crème color of smoke rolling off of them. The smoke is a very important part of who we are.

Daniel taught me that the smoke holds the spirit and our power. That because others see Death as a downfall, they see our smoke grey and dull. We have come to terms with death so we see it as pure and white.

But the life of a Dealer is not glamorous. We have a deadline. Our deadlines depend on our partner or mate. Once one feels a pull signifying that another, future Dealer is nearby, the other Dealer that we're traveling with dies. The soul of Death is taken from them and reels in other Dealers. The person returns to their normal form and their original soul is split from their body. Heading to it's next destination.

Most Dealers travel alone until they find their mate or partner. Mates are banded together by each other's souls while partners are simply companions that feel a pull towards each other once the single spirit takes on too much dealing.

When I felt the companion's pull I watched as my mate's Death drifted to me. And I finally saw what he really looked like. He was beautiful. Daniel always was.

At the moment, I am following a companion's pull. It's been getting stronger and stronger in Alaska. So strong, it almost hurts. I'm in the forest. My shoes crunch on the snow that I tread on. I can't fall through. I have a naturally light weight that comes with being a Dealer. At least I don't have to worry about getting fat. Not that I can eat.

I clenched my stomach in pain and gritted my teeth. Can I bear to take another step? I moved my foot forward hesitantly and the pull was stronger, causing me to cry out in pain.

How had Daniel dealt with this? Maybe a companion's pull is more painful than a soul mate's pull? Maybe Daniel had felt sweet sensations instead of the intense pain I'm feeling now.

I moaned in pain and fell to my knees. It was getting stronger, practically dragging me along the snowy, forest floor.

Then it stopped, and I felt peaceful.

_We're close. _The spirit whispered.

I was at the edge of the wood, a huge clearing in front of me, a pack of young deer occupying it. I felt tense all of the sudden. My muscles locked together and I gazed around. The peaceful feeling was coming from the herd of deer.

_That's impossible! I can't be paired with deer! They are unable to host Death's spirit. _I thought incredulously.

Then I felt it. The human instinct buried deep in my soul, telling me to run while I still can. But the spirit of Death rooted to me was simply overwhelming. After all, I was carrying my companions designated spirit too. The human instinct was still there though, nagging the back of my mind and annoying me to no end.

As a human I was weak, and plain. My mind was childish, blinded by love for one who was destined to love another. I didn't understand and I wouldn't except it. And now I was strong and powerful. I wasn't going to let my weak other half over power me. That would be ridiculous!

A low growl broke into the silent void that was my mind. It vibrated my skull and the human side of me was panicking, already running away from the threat. I was frozen in a small patch of fear and an immense curiosity.

I crouched low next to a tree, hiding behind some shrubs, I felt ridiculous. Whatever this thing was, it wouldn't be able to kill me. A Dealers death is abrupt and unavoidable. It comes with the job.

As I contemplated running I remembered the pull. It wasn't painful but it was more of an overwhelming sense of emotion. I gazed anxiously back into the clearing. The deer were alert now, poised to run.

A pale figure shot out of the woods and tackled one of the larger bucks. All I could catch was a flash of pale skin and blonde hair. The figure didn't give the deer a chance to struggle and snapped it's neck. I could see its spirit flow from it and mix with all the blood. The silver liquid floated on top of the red and twisted into the majestic shape of the buck. Casting one last look at its body, it galloped towards some place that I would see one day. Did I mention I can see spirits as well? They all seem to run away like that, whether they be human or bug.

The pale figure was purposefully poised above the poor animal. When it's blonde hair fell over it's face I realized I should probably stop calling it an "it" and call it a "her". It was kinda obvious. "She" had all designer clothes on and didn't seem to be getting them messy at all.

_How the hell does she do that?_

I sat completely still, watching the figure looming over the deer. I gazed on, completely entranced. She seemed to be getting impatient and brought her face to the deer's neck and ripped at the animal's skin, creating several severe gashes in the buck's side.

Then she did something that was so incredibly familiar. She brought her lips back up to the deer's throat and DRANK!

HOLY SHIT! VAMPIRE!

I tried to control my breathing and gazed back at the figure in wonder. What were the odds that I would run into more vampires in my elongated life?

Probably pretty darn good.

Then something struck me. This particular vampire looked slightly familiar.

Now I have seen only 7 vampires in my life. And I was human then. Most Dealers know my story as gossip spreads like the flu in our world. And if this vampire was familiar then it was either one of them or someone I had simply run into. I never remembered people I had glanced at from afar.

It hit me as I rose from my hiding place. The smoke from the spirit grew anxious and wormed its way over to her. My feet made no noise against the ground as I took a small, hesitant step in her direction.

I wasn't sure how she would react to me being who I am. I also wasn't sure how she would react to me still being alive, or the decision I'm offering her.

I took another step, letting myself fully into the light. She still hadn't noticed me, too absorbed in her meal to care. Hopefully she wouldn't try and attack me as she was in her hunting state.

It made sense somehow. She didn't belong in the world she was in. Vampires. I bet they didn't even know about the other creatures out there. The Volturi are probably too obsessed with power filled vampires that they haven't even looked.

But this Vampire belonged in my world. The world of the Dealers. I can see why she envied me. She must've felt so lost, humanity must've felt like it would suffice her needs.

How wrong she is. Was.

I purposefully stepped on a small twig, knowing it would create a small snapping noise and bring me to her attention. And so it did.

Her head snapped up and a vicious growl ripped through her chest. Then she took me in completely. Her honey gold eyes flickered with recognition and disbelief. I gave her a small, sympathetic smile in return.

"Bella?" I smiled and said her name.

"Hello Rosalie."

* * *

**There it was! Tell me what you liked best and if you liked the idea of Rosalie being her new "companion". Should she be her companion? Or should Rosalie turn down Bella's offer?**

**Adios! Hope you liked it!**

_**KC**_


End file.
